Never Again
by XoXnightmareXoX
Summary: Logan has family problems...so he decided to tell Dana...but what happens when he gets into a fight with Dana, and Dana uses it against him? Then she gets hurt...but not emotionaly...DanaLogan
1. I'm going to torch your hair

** Hey ppl...new story...enjoy!**

It was 5 in the morning on a Saturday. I woke up hearing that same goddamn noise I hear every other day.

I look over seeing Nicole blow drying her hair. One day when she's gone I'm going to burn that damn thing.

"What the hell Nicole? It's like 5 in the morning. AND it's a Saturday!"

"OH MY GOD, DANA! I met this totally cute boy yesterday! His name is Channing (A/N: This is dedicated to Sherlock….lmfao) Cornett! He asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast with him this morning! So, like I wanted to get ready early." She screeched in a high excited voice.

"What time is he meeting you? And who in their right MIND would name their child Channing?"

"He's meeting me at 8! And I don't know but who cares he's hot!"

"So wait you are telling me you are blow drying your hair at 5 in the morning and he's meeting you at 8!" I was barely over yelling at that point. I started to get out of my bed.

"Uh yea but I wanted to look good and not..uh..not b-b-be l-late."

"One day I'm going to come in here with a blowtorch and burn your hair off, SO THEN YOU WON"T BE WAKING ME UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING BLOW DRYING YOUR HAIR!"

Then through the halls you could probably hear a high pitched scream for at least twenty minutes straight. But here's the funny thing. I didn't even get 5 inches from her. She was screaming because I threatened to torch her hair off.

Just then we heard a fumble to the door. And then a loud 'THUMP.'

"What's happened!" Zoey yelled coming through the door. She looked at me then to a fidgeting Nicole.

"She threatened to burn my hair off!" she screamed.

"She's frying that little brain of hears with the blow dryer. Why would I say such a thing?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Zoey looked over to me. "Dana" she said in a motherly warning voice. Oh yea, go ahead Zoey, ground me.

"Ugh fine I did, but that's only because it's 5 in the morning and she woke me up with that damn hairdryer again." I said as I glared at Nicole.

"What are you doing up so early anyway." I look back over to Zoey.

"I woke up at 4:50 and couldn't get back to sleep. So I went to go get a cappuccino, and I was on my way back when I heard her scream." She pointed to Nicole

"Alright then…well I won't be able to get back to sleep now since she is still USING THE BLOW DRYER." I think I said that calmly enough.

I was waiting in line (well not really a line more like just one person in front of me, seeing how it was 530 in the morning.) when I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Hey sexy." He whispered huskily into my ear. I knew who it was when he put his arms around me. Cause no one else dares to do that or I will punch him and then Logan will kill him. Yup, me and Logan are an item.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked turning and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Chase woke me….and plus I wanted to spend the whole day with you."

"Okay……well I'm hungry right now and I need to eat something or I'm going to puke."

"Alright what do you want? I'm buying." He looked over to me.

"A cinnabun, (A/N: don't know if that's spelled right) and an iced mocha latte."(A/N: don't ask)

"Ok go get a table for us."

We at our food pretty quickly and went for a walk. Walking hand in hand. We stopped when we came to the beach.

We took our shoes off and I sat on Logan's lap while he stroked my hair. We were watching the sunset.

"Dana Can we talk?"

I turned my head to look at him. Shit…this might be bad.

**okay all you ppl...i know you are a lot of you are reading this...so review!..ha ha and i won't post my next chp until i have at least 7 reviews...so click the damn button**

**XoXnightmareXoX**


	2. A hooker's child

YAY!…thank you all for m reviews and I got more than I asked for!..)

To let my readers know Dana and Logan and everyone else is in their senior year in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101, cause if I did I would have pushed Lola off a bridge and brought back Dana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to

**Anime Girl23**

**caligrl497**

**Ashley (hey that's my name too! Lmao)**

**Nikkiakanickel**

**Cocacola1052**

**mika-chan **

**BRITSTER will conquer all**

**Julia**

**Unavailable Penname**

**dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada**

"_Dana Can we talk?"_

_I turned my head to look at him. Shit…this might be bad._

**dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada**

**Logan's POV**

She looked up to me. Well it is now or never. I'm going to tell her about my family.

"Can I tell you something?" I said looking down to her

"Uh…sure?" she said nervioulsly. Was she was probably thinking I was going to brake up with her. I mean ya okay so we are in the situation right now, her on my lap, watching the sunset. **(A/N: srry ppl I should have said they were like at the beach all day…but it was 4 in the morning when I wrote this…)** But that's never going to happen.

"Well I want to tell you about my family. I think at least someone beside me should know this." She looked relieved.

"Okay?"

"Well, I don't have a mom. I don't even know who she is. My mom was a hooker. My dad met her in a bar and they got drunk and………that's where I came into the story. She was going to have an abortion but my dad paid her to have me and give him custody. I mean if I could choose having money or both parents I'd go with parents. My dad was never home when I was little. I always had a nanny to take care of me. Then I got sent here. It's like I'm not wanted anymore. I mean ya okay he obviously wanted me when she said she was going to have an abortion. But…" I felt tears building up behind my eyes.

"Logan, your wanted. He still wants you. He loves you. And I want you. Logan, I love you."

I laid my head on hers. "I love you too." I said into her hair.

"We better get back it's getting late." She said getting off my lap.

"Yeah I guess your right." I got up to and gave her a peck on her lips before I took her hand and started walking back to her dorm.

**dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada**

Sorry it's short ppl…but I didn't feel like writing a lot cause I have some things going on…..review!

XoXnightmareXoX


End file.
